Thioglycosides having amino-, carboxyl-, and other functions will be synthesized and attached to solid matrices. These will be used for affinity chromatography of glycosidases or to study the role of carbohydrate in many biological phenomena such as cellular adhesion. By means of utilizing simple, known glycosides, rather than complex natural products, it is hoped that elucidation of factors involved in such phenomena will be eventually accomplished. Similarly, it will be attempted to chemically attach glycosides to proteins (especially enzymes) with the hope that in some cases (where Beta-galactosyl residue is at the non-reducing terminus), the glycosylated proteins will be adsorbed by the liver cells (or other organs). This may open a way to "deliver" enzymes to liver (or other organs) where lack of such enzymes is causing disease conditions.